I Can't Go A day Without You
by JessiJaded
Summary: Kilik And Xianghua have been wandering in search of SC and SE for almost 4 years. Each day makes it harder on Kilik to make his choice. Will he accept his true feelings for Xianghua? Or will he let himself destroy all he has ever cared about, again?
1. Chapter 1

Kilik felt his heart give out, watching Xianghua walk away from him. Yet again. He always seemed to fuck up at the worst times. Did he love her? He knew there was a potential there to let her be his everything, yet he couldn't. Not after what had happened. Xianghua was like a little sister to him, always bouncing around,  
pouting when he wouldn't let her do something, and just being there when he needed her. Something he could never return to her, the goodness that he hoped he could one day attain, just slowly pushing past his inhumanity. He opened his mouth to call for her. "Xi- Xianghua!" She turned around, flashing him her signature smile and gave a wave. "What's the matter Kilik? Can't catch up?" She stopped, waiting for him to walk over to her. Kilik gave a sigh, and started to jog towards her. Of course she wasn't mad at him. She never could be. For some strange reason, all she saw inside of him was good, never the evil that he had to fight to remain human. And no matter how many times he would ruin a moment, or turn her down, she would still smile and act like nothing had happened. That might be what made him like her so much. She was beautiful, and she gave him the doubt of being good. "Kilik!" He snapped out of his thinking, to look at her. "Are you okay?" He forced a smile and nodded. "Fine." She grabbed his hand, lightly tugging him towards a tree. "We need to talk." That was the only thing about Xianghua that bothered Kilik. She knew when he was lying. He sighed, allowing her to pull him underneath the tree. "Sit" Xianghua sat down gracefully, smiling at Kilik. He knew better than to stand. When Xianghua wanted something, she would get aggressive. Thinking of that made him blush slightly. I shouldn't be thinking like that He sat down, and put his bag down beside him. "About what now?" She has to know about how I'm thinking about stopping the search. I can't handle constantly worrying about my choice of Soul Edge or Soul Calibur. They both need to be destroyed, but if I make a mistake, one of them might continue existing, and Xianghua might end up in danger "Kilik" Once again, his thoughts were interrupted by Xianghua, this time, her voice full of worry. He nodded at her, a sign that he did hear her. "Yes?" Xianghua sighed softly and moved closer to him. "I asked what you have on your mind. You've been different for two days now, no sign of anything going wrong,  
just constantly dazing." Kilik forced a smile. She knows me too well. "Nothing really, just overtired I guess. We've been wandering around for a few days running on almost no sleep." And stress Xianghua laid her head on his shoulder, forcing him to tense up a bit. "You know, I'm here for you, right? I always will be." Kilik stared up at the sky, sighing once again. "I know. I wish you wouldn't be so quick to think I won't hurt you though." Xianghua laughed softly. "I know you won't. I have faith in you Kilik. You know that." She looked up at him, which only caused Kilik to back away from her a bit. "Xianghua, I've told you before...You can't love me." His voice cracked slightly, and he felt his stomach drop. Lately, just saying that to her made him sick, when before, he could say it without feeling anything but a bit of guilt for hurting her. He looked at her, trying to keep a blank face. "Please. Just listen to me." Xianghua shook her head softly. "I can't do that. You know how I feel. I'm not just going to leave you." It was something she told him everytime they had this conversation. Normally, Kilik would continue to fight back, but this time he just nodded. "Thats your choice. But I don't want to hurt you." She leaned closer to him, lightly kissing his cheek. "You won't. I promise," Kilik relaxed,  
and wrapped his arm around her. She might be right. I can't let her know that I do feel for her, but as long as I can control myself, I won't hurt her. "Do we stay here for the night, or are we planning to move on?" Xianghua shook her head. "I heard that Nightmare is close by, but that's up to you. Personally, I'm happy staying here with you for the night. At least until we find Yunsung." She cuddled into Kilik. "I love you. I hope you know that." He stood up, ruining another moment. "We'll set up here for the night, and move on at daybreak tomorrow." Mentally, he was beating himself. How much longer can I go like this? 


	2. Chapter 2

Kilik woke up with a start. He glanced around quicky, his immediate reaction, checking for danger. The only sign of life besides himself was Xianghua, her chest rising and dropping slowly with every breath she took. He smiled and laid back down. She's beautiful. I wish things were different. I really do He sighed, and took one last look at her before closing his eyes again. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep. It never happened. However, he enjoyed listening to the crickets chirp with his eyes closed. Everything seemed easier at night. He felt more human. Although there were times when he wondered if he was in fact, even human in the first place. As he contemplated this thought, Xianghua rolled closer to him, and moved her arm across his chest. He froze for a moment, then decided to ignore it. She's not affecting anything. It's not like she's awake. He took a deep breath, and let his thoughts wander until he fell asleep. It's not like sleep was effective. Kilik tossed and turns, his dreams haunting him at every moment. He was so close, to Soul Edge, he could feel it in his veins. The power pulsed through him, almost making him feel nothing emotionwise. "I have to destroy it. It's going to destroy me." He glanced to his left. "Xianghua!" Instead of the usual smile he got from her, her face was stone, no emotion. He backed away slowly. "Xianghua?...Answer me" He dropped to his knees, staring at her in fear,  
only that she was no longer Xianghua. "Kilik." Her voice held no sweetness, only harsh, stone. "Look at yourself. I thought I knew you better. But you left. For this!"  
She lifted her arm in the air, showing the weapon of Soul Calibur. "Soul Edge? We were supposed to destroy it. Look at yourself! How do you feel, knowing you've failed everyone? You had the chance to destroy it!" Kilik looked down, seeing the dreaded weapon in his hands. He tried to let go. No! I don't want this. Not this!  
It was stuck, like someone had super glued it to his hand, just much stronger. "What have you become?" Xianghua moved closer to him. Kilik could only hang his head in shame. "I'm..sorry" For the first time in years, Kilik felt a twinge of guilt. But his body moved before he realized what was happening, almost like someone else was controlling him. Not again! He stared at Xianghua, then looked away. "MOVE. I can't control myself. Destroy me if you have to, just save yourself!" As he said this, his arm rose, and brought the weapon down on Xianghuas head, making a loud crack. She fell gracefully. Kilik heard yelling, so loud that he couldn't hear himself think. He realized then it was him. He dropped to the ground, gently lifting up Xianghua's head, cradling it. "Xianghua..."  
He woke, looking around, heavily breathing. Next to him, Xianghua sat, full of worry. "Kilik?" He jolted up, then hugged her. "I'm fine now." I can't let this happen  
She hugged him, rubbing his back. "Are you ready to get going, or do you want to rest for a few minutes?" The sun was just starting to rise, Kilik noted. For once in his life, he decided sitting with Xianghua wouldn't hurt. Especially during a sunrise. "I want to stay." He let go of her, and stared up into the sky. How long do I have before I have to make this choice? I know Soul Edge wants me, but do I have the power to defeat it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Xianghua hummed under her breath, keeping Kilik entertained as they walked up the mountain. She hadn't said much since this morning, after sitting with him for a little bit. Kilik looked over at her. She seemed content. If I had known this would have been a silent walk, I would have just started walking before the sunrise. He heaved a sigh. Xianghua looked at him, and smiled. "Bored?" He nodded, in thought. A rustle of leaves caught his attention, and he held his arm out in front of her. "Wait...something's here." He sensed it. It was a feeling of darkness, almost like he was being sucked into depression, and evil. Xianghua looked at him questioningly,  
although not speaking. She trusts me. He waited a second, looking around for the slightest bit of movement. It caught his eye, just as he scanned the willow tree.  
Someone dressed in green, no doubt about that. He stood in front of Xianghua, ignoring her protests. Just then, the person jumped out at him. "I'll be sure to grant you your death!" A rather high pitched, taunting voice said. Kilik stared at the girl in shock. Dressed in green, with turquoise-ish hair, she stood about five six, with giant dancers rings. Kilik raised Kali-Yuga menacingly, staring her down. "Can we help you?" He decided to give the girl one more chance to walk away, without bothering them. She smirked, and without answer attacked him. "Don't worry. You'll be dead before you know it!" Kilik shoved Xianghua away, attacking her back,  
growling under his breath. He wasn't one to use taunts, so this girl was slightly annoying him. "Who are you?!" He attacked again, using Kali-Yuga to knock the girl to the ground. Before she rose, Xianghua called out, "Her name's Tira. She works for Nightmare..Soul Edge. Don't let her win!" Kilik laughed under his breath. It was ironic, that she would target them. Obviously he wasn't an immediate danger to Nightmare yet. "It's useless! Your moves won't work!" He attacked Tira one last time, knocking her down with full force. She laid there a moment, then glared at him. "It's not over..yet" He sighed, and rolled his eyes. In this time span, Tira got up,  
and lunged for Xianghua. NO! Kilik used Kali-Yuga as a giant pole, swinging around it and knocking Tira over, as Xianghua drew her weapon. It seemed that together, they had managed to take out Tira, for a little bit. Kilik smiled at Xianghua, and they hurried off, changing directions to lose Tira. She's just like Xianglian.  
She can fight, so well At the thought of his sister, Kilik cringed. Xianghua stopped, and stared at him. "You're bleeding." She pointed to his arm, where Tira had managed to slice him. "It's not that big of a deal." He tried to blow it off, acting like it was not a big deal. Xianghua shook her head, and smiled. "We need to bandage it somehow, to stop the bleeding." Kilik heaved a sigh, and put Kali-Yuga down. "If you insist on it." She nodded, taking bandages out of her bag. "Let me know if I hurt you." Kilik laughed to himself. She couldn't hurt me. She wrapped the bandages around his arm, touching him lightly, as to not hurt him. Kilik smiled, thinking about how she careful she was. It's so strange, knowing that she wouldn't ever hurt me, yet always having that worry that I'll hurt her. Their eyes met for a split second, then Kilik went back to looking around for the path. "We lost the trail...we might not be able to find it until nightfall." And we'll be another day behind. Yunsung could be anywhere by now. "That's fine. We'll find it and get back on track. It's not that big of a deal." Xianghua finished up the bandages, and put them back in her bag. "But we have a lot of walking ahead of us, so let's get moving" She sounded so enthusiastic, that Kilik grinned. "Are you in a hurry?" She only shook her head and skipped off. "I'll race you." 


End file.
